Bad Dog
by Azdo
Summary: Sam finds a puppy and learns to enjoy the simpler things in life.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer...I don't own them, I just play with them. All original characters, however belong to me. If you want to use them, just ask. All SG1 characters and base plots belong to the show. Enjoy.

"You didn't sleep at all last night did you?" came a soft voice from the doorway of Major Samantha Carter's lab. Sam looked up from her laptop and blinked past the blur. Her best friend, and base doctor, leaned against the door frame staring at her.

"Is it morning already?" she asked with a grin.

"Sam, you gotta quit doing this, its not good for you." Janet lectured as she walked in and sat down on the chair nex to her. "You have a home. I know I've seen it. You should visit it once in a while."

"I do. You know me Janet, I go crazy if I don't have something to do. I can only do so much at home."

"Plant a garden or something."

"Janet, I killed a chia pet. I think a garden is a bit greener then my thumb."

"Okay," Janet raised her hands in mock surrender, "I'm just sayin, a little bit of a social life won't kill you." Janet stood to leave. "At least go topside for a bit. You look like you could use some fresh air."

After Janet left, Sam clicked a few more keys on her laptop before clicking save and closing the lid. She stood up to stretch and swayed a little, the blood rushing to her brain. Janet was right. She needed to stop pulling so many all nighters. She grabbed her jacket and made her way to the elevator. She rode silently in the elevator for the 26 levels to the surface. A guard met her at the top with a crisp salute. She returned it and walked through the gate to the parking lot. She hadn't remember it snowing.

A thin layer of powder light snow covered the ground. It crunched under her feet as she walked across the parking lot. A small movement caught her attention. She looked up from her feet and caught sight of a little black and white fur ball curled up against the wheel of her car. As approached, it lifted its head and gazed at her with its little blue eyes and shivered.

"What are you doing out here little guy?' she asked crouching down next to the little puppy. It sat up and shivered again. She gently ran her hand down the back of the puppies head and scratched behind its ears. "Where's your people?" she asked as the puppy walked over and climbed into her lap, nuzzling its nose into her elbow.

That had done it. Sam Carter melted into a puddle of puppy loving goo. She stood up, with the small puppy in her arms and looked around for any sign of someone that might own this adorable little puppy. Not seeing anyone, she walked back to the gate.

"Airman, has there been anyone wandering around up here today?" she asked.

"No Ma'am, its been quite all day. Something I can help you with?"

"If someone comes around looking for a puppy, call me." she said as she carried the puppy to the elevator.

Sam carried the puppy down the hall toward the infirmary, gaining a few odd looks from people trying to make out what it was she had in her arms. She entered the empty infiramary and stopped, looking around for Janet. She spotted the top of the doctors head, sitting down at her computer in her office. Sam walked around the counter and entered her office, taking note Janets eyes were closed and her head rested on her hand.

"and I get lectured!" Sam said causing Janet to jump. She turned her head in her hand and looked at her friend. Her eyebrows furrowed as she focused on the tuff of fur poking out of Sams arms.

"either you found a pet, or you're starting to mold." Janet said eyeing her.

"I found him under my car." she said, pulling up a chair and sitting the puppy in her lap. Janet let loose a huge smile as the fur ball took on the shape of tiny Husky puppy.

"No collar." she stated as she picked up the dog and cuddled him to her chest, smiling as he tilted his head up and licked her chin.

"I wonder where he came from? Can't be more then 9 weeks old."

"I told the airmen at the gate to call me if someone came by looking for him. Not exactly the kind of dog people don't miss." she said as Janet set the puppy down on the floor and watched him as he layed down at Sam's feet.

"He likes you." Janet smiled.

"Not very active for a puppy."

"He's probably hungry. He could have been sitting under your car for a week. Not like you would have known." Janet teased. She took her water bottle and dumped some water into a comissary bowl and set it on the floor. The puppy looked at it before jumping up and gulping it down, looking up at Janet for more.

"No way. You're not puking on my infirmary floor cause you drank it to fast." she scolded. The puppy's ears perked up, making his head seem too small. They both laughed.

"Can you keep on eye on him for a few? I'm gonna go see what I can find for him to eat." Janet nodded and Sam walked out of the office. She quickly grabbed the puppy as he tried to chase after her.

A few minutes later, Jack walked aimlessly down the corridor, looking for no one in particular to bother. He hated when things were slow like this. Only 2 teams were off world, and everyone else was on downtime. He had stopped at both Daniel and Sam's labs only to find them empty. So his next stop was the infirmary. He heard the clicking of the doctors heels before he entered.

"Hey doc, whatcha doin?" he asked from the door.

"Afternoon Colonel, what can I help you with?" she asked looking across the room at him, knowing full well he came down to bug her.

"Oh nothin. You seen Carter anywhere?"

"She's in the mess hall."

A movement caught Jack's eye as something scurried across the floor.

"Uh, doc.."he stared, "You got some big ass rats." the doctor gave a sideways glance, and went back to her supply check off. Jack walked over to the dog and looked down at it. It stared back up at him, tail wagging crazily.

"What do you want?" he said. The let loose a high pitched bark, causing Janet to jump and Jack to grin. Its tail again swinging back and forth. Jack crouched down and pet the puppy. "Bring your pet to work day doc?" he asked

"Not mine sir. Actually Sam brought him in about 20 minutes ago."

"I didn't know Carter had a dog."

"She found him under her car. No one seems to know where he came from."

"Hmm, good lookin dog." he stood and the dog barked again. "Shhhh." the puppy wagged. "Somebodys gotta be missin him. Husky's aren't cheap."

Suddenly the puppy bolted full speed out the door of the infirmary, Jack and Janet jogging after it. Its feet slipped as he rounded a corner. Jack made the corner, then found himself in the air, having made contact with someone. Sam had been walking back to the infirmary with some bread and a bottle of water, when the puppy rounded the corner and stopped at her feet. As she bent over to pick him up, someone flew around the corner slamming into her at full speed. The Colonel went up, she went down, and he came down on top of her hard.

Sam landed flat on her back with a thud, her head bouncing off the concrete floor. Her knee twisting in an odd angle as she was knocked from her feet. Jack's elbow made contact with the wall as he tried to prevent himself from falling on top of whoever he had run into. All of it in vain, as he went down, ladding none too gently on top of his 2IC.

He lifted his head and found himself face to face with his Major. Her face twisted in a grimace as she reached her hand to the back of her head.

"Sorry Carter," he grunted rubbing his elbow

"Colonel? Sam?!" Janet gasped as she rounded the corner, met with the tangled and mangled looking pair. "Are you guys alright?" she helped the Colonel untangle himself from Sam and stand up. She looked him over quickly and crouched next to Sam.

"Are you okay Sam?" she asked taking in the look on her friends face. Sam brought her hand from the back of her head, revealing a small amount of blood on her fingers. Janets eyebrows shot up and she helped Sam sit up, quickly examining the back of her head. "Its just a small gash. You know how head wounds bleed though." She helped Sam to her feet and was worried at how much of her friends weight she had actually had to lift to get her there.

"Tweaked my knee pretty good," she offered at Janets gaze.

"God, Sam I'm sorry," Jack said holding his elbow as it bled.

"Okay, both of you to the infirmary." Janet said as she helped Sam hobble down the corridor. "I was having a slow day." she grumbled. The puppy trotting behind them, leaving a few shocked airmen in the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

"Aww come on doc, I just skinned my elbow, why do I hafta sit here for?" Jack whined holding dressing on his bleeding elbow.

"Colonel, you were in here just a few minutes ago looking for someone to annoy and you voluntarily came here. Its not my fault that you put yourself on my turf." she shot back silencing hime. She turned her attention back to Sam's head as she tied off the last of the 3 stitches. She dabbed it once with a clean gauze and turned her attention back to Jack. "Besides, I'm not keeping you here for you, I'm keeping you here because I have a job for you."

"What kinda job?" he asked very suspiciously.

"I want you take take Sam home and make sure she keeps her weight off of her knee. Make sure she stays there for at least 24 hours." Janet directed.

"Janet, thats nots..." Sam was cut of my Janet raising her hand.

"I don't want to hear it Sam, my minds made up. You're going home, and the Colonel is making sure you stay there and do what Ive said."

"Yeah come on Carter, it'll be fun, pizza and a movie, we'll make a night out of it!" Jack grinned. "Ive got a copy of Joe's apartment in my truck, we can watch that!"

Sam looked to Janet with a look that seemed to say, "What did I ever do to you to deserve this!" Janet couldn't help but laugh at the desperation in her friends face. Janet had to admit that sitting with Colonel O'Neill and watching a movie about an uncleanly man and singing cocroaches didn't sound all that appealing to her either. Janet also knew that with the painkillers she had given her for the knee combined with how exhausted Sam already was, that she would be fast asleep before the first cocroach got to sing its first song.

"Thats sounds like a good plan Colonel. My advice would be to spread out on the couch with a comfy blanket and your puppy and enjoy the movie." Janet grinned. Sam's eyebrows shot up.

"The puppy! Where is the puppy?"

Janet looked down and searched the floor for the ball of fur. The juvenile canine was nowhere to be seen. Jack whistled as he got up from the infirmary bed as Janet stood from her seat as well.

"Puppy!" She called causing Sam and Jack to look at her amused. "What, you didn't give it a name!" Janet then preceeded to look around the infirmary making clicking a kissing noises and Jack continued whistling.

"Maybe he got out." Sam said from her spot on the bed.

"I shut the door behind us, hes got to be around here somewhere."

As if on cue, the puppy came bursting out of Janet's office, feet skidding across the cement floor with a strange object hanging from his mouth. Janet took a knee and the puppy loped clumsily up to her, showing off his new treasure.

"Whatcha got there?" she asked as she reached in the puppies mouth and pulled out a pair of slobbery, mangled glasses that looked very familar. "Oh no. Bad dog." Janet scolded

"Whats that?" Jack asked

"Daniel's glasses." she answered wiping the drool off of the chewed on lenses with her lab coat. "He aked if I could replace the lenses with his new perscriptions."

"Well isn't it ok since you have new lenses to put in?" Sam asked

"These are the new lenses, I already replaced them." Janets face twisted even more as one of the ear pieces snapped off in her hand. "Oops" she said sheepishly.

"Bad dog," Sam scolded as the puppy ran up and put its front feet on the edge of the chair by her bed. He seemed to be smiling in satisfaction that he was the center of attention. "No chewing on things that arent yours" The puppy yipped a high pitched bark that shot through Sam's quickly forming headache. "And no barking"

"Hey Janet, did you get a chance to..." Daniel rounded the corner talking while looking down at something in his head. His sentence was cut short by the sight of his friends all standing around, Sam in the bed with her leg wrapped in an ace bandage.

"What?" he asked taking in how they all were looking at him like he had just grown antlers.


	3. Chapter 3

"Drive carefully Colonel, the roads are slick." Janet directed as Jack, holding the puppy followed Sam into the parking lot. Reluctantly Sam was hobbling across the icy parking lot on the aluminum crutches that Janet had ordered her to use. Janet knew the minute they were out of her sight Sam would toss them aside, but hopefully Jack would stay on her about keeping her weight off the knee.

Jack put the pup into the bed of his truck before unlocking the passenger side door and helping Sam in. He took her crutches and tossed them into the backseat before rounding to his side and climbing in.

"Where's the puppy?" Sam asked glaring at him.

"He's in the back, where dogs belong."

"Colonel! He's just a little puppy and its snowing!"

"He's a husky Sam, hes made for snow." the engine of the diesel roared as he turned the key still staring at Sam, who glared back at him. He noticed her hand sitting defiantly on the handle of the door with the 'get him or I will' look across her features.

"Ok, ok." Jack hopped out and went to the back of the truck, reached in and pulled the puppy out. He carried him back into the cab of the truck and set him on seat next to Sam. The puppy sat against Sam's side and shivered like it was freezing to death. As he climbed back into the truck both Sam and the pup, looked at him like he was the cruelest man on the planet. "Spoilt brat" he whispered to the puppy.

Not even fifteen minutes after pulling out of the parking lot, Jack glanced over at his passenger and realized she had fallen into a deep sleep. The whole ride to her house he tried much as possible to avoid and sudden movements of the vehicle which ultimately caused her head to roll into the glass of the window. An act that he was sure Janet Frasier would not approve of. He looked down at the pup, who seemed non-interested in the car ride and simply looked back at him.

"What should we do for dinner?" he asked the dog. The husky's ears perked and he tilted his head, staring at Jack intently. "Burgers? Steak? Fish? I agree, steak sounds great." The puppy quickly lost interest in the Colonel's talk of food and layed down quietly for the rest of the short drive.

Fifteen minutes later, Jack pulled his truck into Sam's driveway and shut off the engine. He got out of the truck and set the puppy down in the front yard while he walked around to the passenger side to wake Sam. He opened the door, and leaned across her to unbuckle her seatbelt, when she jumped awake, alerted by his presence so close suddenly.

"Chill Carter, its just me. We're here." She blinked away the fog of sleep and turned to step out of the truck. Jack quickly handed her the aluminum crutches and she handed him her house keys.

He walked ahead of her and unlocked the door, leaving it wide for her to enter, while he went back to the truck to grab his overnight bag he had packed. The puppy raced full speed into the house after Sam and skid to a hault in the livingroom, looking quickly over all of the stuff he was bound to destroy in record time.

"Hey Carter, you still got all those steaks from our barbecue we had to bail on?"

"Yes sir, they're in the freezer."

"Excellent. Why don't you go clean up, get comfortable and I'll put some steaks on, then we'll watch a movie."

Sam nodded and crutched her way back to her bedroom and Jack busied himself with wandering around her kitchen, searching every cabinet for the right stuff. He pulled the steaks from the freezer, tossed them into the microwave on defrost, and pulled a bunch of spices from the spice rack he found on the counter. The puppy padded into the kitchen, and sat next to his feet while he prepared the steaks.

"You see," he said to the puppy, "The key to making a good steak is to poke a few holes in it first so the flavor gets down into the middle. Then season both sides with all your favorite stuff." Jack loaded both steaks with all different kinds of seasoning and set them aside on a plate. The puppy followed him out into the backyard, where he lit the grill and cracked open a beer he had found in Carter's fridge.

"You need a name."

The puppy bounded around the yard, happily chasing a grasshopper. With one smooth pounce the grasshopper was flat and the dog lost interest.

"Disasembled." Jack laughed

Jack went back into the house, leaving the puppy in the yard while he turned on the tv. He stood in the middle of the living room for a few minutes, dumbstruck by the raging lunatic running amok on the Jerry Springer show. He quickly changed the channel, found an episode of cops, and retrieved the steaks from the kitchen counter and headed back outside. When he exited the house he was greated with a very dirty puppy. He immediately glanced out into the yard and spotted the reason for the filth.

"Bad dog!" he scolded. The puppy seemed to have spotted one of Sam's potted plants and decided it was very dangerous, and had to be destroyed. The mostly empty flower pot lay on its side on the bottom step of the porch. A dark trail of potting soil led out to the middle of the yard, where a very mangled and shredded, and now unrecognizable plant lay dead. He also noticed to left of the deceased plant, in the flower bed, was a deep hole, where the pup had attempted to put the dead plant six feet under, before interupted by Jack.

"Good idea." Jack said walking out into the middle of the yard and picking up the peices of the plant. "Hide the evidence. She'll never know." he tossed the remaining peices of the plant into the hole, scooped the loose dirt up over it and sat back on his heels. The puppy ran over to him and looked happy at what he'd done.

"Would you like to say anything?"

"Uh, Colonel? What are you doing?"

Jack jumped and looked behind him. Sam stood in the doorway, in her pajamas staring at the man that seemed to be digging in her flower bed. He stood quickly, wiped his hands on his pants and walked back up to the porch.

"Uh, the dog dug a hole, I was filling it back in."

"With my lilacs?" He'd been caught.

"Oh. Well they kinda got destroyed, so I gave them a proper burial. Since the hole was there already and everything. Hey want steak!" he changed the subject.

"Sure."

"They'll be a bit. Go get comfortable, I'll bring them in when they're done."

She turned to hobble back into the house. He rolled his eyes that she had left her crutches back in her bedroom and was using every peice of furniture between the back door and the couch to keep her balance. She plopped down into her big comfy couch and quickly changed the channel from Cops, to the discovery channel.

"So Carter," Jack yelled from the porch, " I was thinkin. Why don't we give this little guy a name. At least somethin to call him while you have him."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well I don't know, he's your dog. I'm just tired of calling him the puppy."

When the steaks were done Jack set them out on plates and brought them into the living room and handed Sam a fork and knife.

"Sorry there's nothing with it. I couldn't find any vegetables or mashed potatoes or anything."

"Thats fine, I'm not really all that hungry anyways."

"Nice Jammies." he teased looking at her curled up on the couch in her oversize Air Force sweatshirt and her black pants printed wildly with Marvin the Martian.

"Um, yeah, present from Cassandra."

They ate their steaks while watching Joe's apartment. Sam stopped eating a few times to cringe at the grossness of the film, but Jack seemed to be enjoying it so, she didn't say anything. A half hour into it, he took her plate from her and brought her back a pepsi and took his seat on the couch next to her. He laughed as the roach named Ralph said one of very sarcastic lines, that Jack noted for future use. He looked over at Sam when she didn't laugh. She was curled up in corner of the couch, her injured leg stretched out, where he could feel her foot against his leg. Her eyes were closed and her breathing slow and deep, as she slept. He stared at her for a long time. Finally he stood up, retrieved a blanket from the back of a chair and covered her up with it. Then he picked up the puppy, which he had decided to name Ralph, and placed him with her. He then went into the kitchen to clean up the dinner mess, and when he came back, the puppy was curled up and sleeping with her. Jack smiled and sat back down, turning the volume of the tv down low while he finished watching the movie.


End file.
